


Altering Stiles' Scent

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Scents & Smells, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: When Derek comes back to Beacon Hills he instantly takes issue with the smell in Stiles' room.





	Altering Stiles' Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 6th day of [mmom](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) 2017.  
> Warnings: Potentially triggering fic due to demanding Derek.

“It stinks in here.”

 

Stiles sputters, still hanging onto his bedroom's door handle.

 

“Why Derek, welcome back,” Stiles greets with a displeased tone. “Now, just because you are back it doesn't mean that you can just come in unannounced, through the window nonetheless, especially when no one is here. Breaking and entering!” Stiles remarks.

 

“It was open,” Derek replies in his defence.

 

Stiles looks at Derek disapprovingly but drops the subject and settles for, “What do you need?”

 

“You're going to tell Malia that she needs to stop coming in here,” Derek instructs.

 

“What?” Stiles asks, confused for a moment before he understands what Derek means. “First, _no,_ ” Stiles refuses. “Second, we are dating, she's got all rights to come in here.”

 

“Break up with her,” Derek repeats.

 

“No,” Stiles refuses in the same tone.

 

“She's my cousin,” Derek utters. “Break up with her.”

 

“She doesn't know she's your cousin therefore you can't intimidate me as a family member,” Stiles protests.

 

“Break up with her, Stiles.”

 

“I l _ike_ her.”

 

Derek slowly exhales through his nose. “You feel for her because you have been taking care of her,” he argues. “Break up with her,” he repeats.

 

“I don't have a good enough reason to,” Stiles opposes.

 

Derek stays silent for a while, staring at Stiles, trying to get him to do as he says just with his expressive hard eyes but Stiles doesn't budge.

 

Finally, Derek utters, “You're mine.”

 

Stiles mouth opens wide and then he snorts. “I am not a possession,” he retorts. “And if you are saying that in a romantic sense, that ship has long sailed when I came onto you and you shot me down,” he reminds before adding, “Twice.”

 

“What you feel for her is obligation, it's time to move on.”

 

“I don't feel that it is.”

 

“My patience is running thin, Stiles.”

 

“I can do with my romantic life as I please, and it's certainly not you that's going to intimidate me into giving it up.”

 

“I'm not telling you to give up your romantic life. I'm telling you to break up with her.”

 

“You can turn into a wolf for all I care, I'm not doing what you are _telling_ me.”

 

Derek grinds his teeth together in order to gain a bit more time of patience. “Either you break up with her or I'm gonna push her away.”

 

“It's pointless for you to try, she won't be pushed away and I don't want you,” Stiles prays that his heart didn't jump because he's honestly a bit angry that Derek thinks he can just show back up and win Stiles over just like that. But in truth he knows that it must have because Derek's awkward and possessive way of fighting for him is also kind of sexy, so he keeps right on going in the hopes it will be hidden, “You're more than welcome to go ahead and try it.”

 

* * *

 

 

At first Stiles has no idea that it's happening, in fact he thinks that Derek had been dissuaded –which makes him kind of disappointed because he still feels for Derek but also glad because he's got a feeling that if Derek _actually_ tries then Stiles isn't gonna see much point trying to resist what he wanted before and could come to want just as bad now– which is why when Malia comes over a night later Stiles has no idea what she's on about when she says, “It smells in here.”

 

“Have I forgotten a stray sock?” Technically Derek had said his room smelled and Stiles had thought he had just taken offence with it smelling of Malia but maybe it did actually smell of something bad.

 

“Plenty,” Malia comments.

 

So Stiles doesn't get it just then.

 

He has another chance two days later when Malia once again comes to his house but promptly rearranges their date and takes Stiles out of his house after scrunching up her nose.

 

Stiles then actually notices Derek doing it for the first time but thinks that by calling Derek out on it he will stop him.

 

“Stop it, I know what you're doing.”

 

“Hmm?” Derek asks like he doesn't know what Stiles is talking about.

 

“You're scenting me, stop it.”

 

Derek rolls his eyes but stops touching Stiles although he's soon by Stiles' side once again, keeping his reason and therefore making Stiles not able to tell him off again by never touching Stiles.

 

When Stiles gets home after that, Malia is already there is in his bedroom.

 

“You smell,” she states again.

 

“I was hanging out with the guys.”

 

Stiles excuses himself away to take a shower before Malia can really smell him and notice that Derek has been scenting him.

 

The very big and crazy thing though is that it all backfires on him.

 

“Your clothes smell,” Malia protests as she hovers near Stiles' open wardrobe.

 

“They are in the wardrobe, they're clean.”

 

Malia walks towards Stiles and inhales deeply. “ _You_ smell.”

 

“I still haven't taken a shower,” he weakly protests as he walks back inside his room to get the forgotten towel.

 

“Did you use that towel before?” Malia asks as she gestures towards the towel that Stiles is holding ready to take into the shower with him.

 

“No, you just saw me take it out of the clean cupboard.”

 

Malia grabs it off his hands. “Your towel smells,” she informs, barely leaning in towards the towel.

 

“Like I said, it's clean,” Stiles repeats, utterly confused. “Have I developed a new strange smell?” But as soon as the words come out of his mouth it all clicks in.

 

Stiles swallows, holding in his breath with wider eyes as he prays that– that what? That Malia doesn't connect the dots? That she _does_ connect the dots?

 

“They smell of someone else,” she comments and gives him back the towel.

 

Stiles grabs the towel and closes his eyes as he thinks of the length that Derek has gone to in order to remove Malia's scent from his room. Not just spending time in Stiles' room and house so it would smell of him, not just being near Stiles so that the human would smell of the werewolf, but rolling around in Stiles' clothes so that Stiles had no choice but to smell of Derek.

 

“I'm sorry,” Stiles apologizes. “I should have said something.”

 

“About the fact that someone has been scenting everything in your room including rubbing up against your clothes _and_ your bed. About the fact that someone has been scenting _you_?” Thankfully she doesn't jump to the wrong conclusion that he'd feared could happen: that he's been cheating on her.

 

“I didn't know it had gone that far. I told him to back off,” he replies with honesty, and despite wanting Derek to keep going, he did, with convinction too.

 

“Well, we're werewolves,” Malia retorts as she scrunches her nose. “What do you expect? If something is ours we don't give them up.”

 

“I am not a possession!” Stiles argues in his defence. He clears his throat, takes a calming breath, “So, this isn't gonna push you away, right?” he hopefully asks although he can hear the incredulity in his words himself.

 

“Stiles,” Malia huffs. “You're not mine.”

 

“I am your boyfriend,” he tries.

 

“You _were_ my boyfriend, not mate.”

 

“Bu-” Stiles starts to protest before he abruptly stops. “Wait. Did you just break up with me?”

 

“Stiles, we were good together,” Malia says as she takes hold of one of Stiles' hands as a departing touch. “I hadn't found my mate, and you, well, I don't know if you knew or not. But you have a mate and your mate is courting you. I'm not gonna come between that.”

 

“Malia,” Stiles calls as she starts to walk away.

 

Malia turns towards Stiles with an expectant expression.

 

“I don't want Derek.” Stiles winces as he feels the lie in his words. He doesn't because he's hurt, but he also does.

 

“He's your mate,” Malia understandingly replies.

 

“Two years ago when I finally gathered up the courage to make a move, to lean in for a kiss, he pushed me away and flat out refused me, said it wasn't happening. Then he refused me again, and so, I moved on.”

 

“Stiles, about before, you will have to discuss it with him, but right now, it's clear that he wants you,” Malia explains. “I hadn't noticed it before, thought it was just a coincidence because you spend time around him. But you don't just smell of him. You smell _like_ him,” Malia reveals. “And I'm sure he smells like you.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“You're his. He's yours,” Malia answers. “Maybe one day somebody will come in between you despite your bond. But it sure ain't gonna be me.”

 

“Malia.”

 

“Thank you, Stiles,” Malia says in gratitude, takes a step back towards him to drop a kiss on his cheek and then leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well done,” Stiles mutters.

 

Derek grins as he leans against the window sill after shutting the window he'd entered Stiles' house through.

 

“You are one possessive bastard.” Malia had told him that Derek wants Stiles, but he needs Derek to tell him, needs to be sure that that is indeed the case. “You don't want me. But you won't let me be with anyone else.”

 

“I do want you,” Derek argues as he lurches forward but stops before touching Stiles even though both hands reach out. “I tried to tell myself I needed to give you a choice, but I can't just let you be with someone else. So, we will do this properly. And if you decide that you don't want to be with me, then, well-” Derek huffs and shrugs a shoulder in nervousness. “But I will, I will make you be with me and forever apologize for having pushed you away.”

 

“You're not gonna _make_ me do to anything,” Stiles corrects.

 

Derek nods in agreement. “I meant that I will be the best that I can, do the best that I can, so that you can grow to want me again as you did before.”

 

“And if it doesn't work? If I push you away and I decide that I don't want you, will you continue to break into my room to scent _everything_?”

 

Derek's face goes bright red. “In my defence, I behaved.”

 

“You behaved?” Stiles dubiously asks.

 

“I cleaned up after myself.”

 

“Hmm?” Stiles confusedly asks as he tries to think of what scenting and cleaning have to do with one another.

 

“I didn't spread my seed around your room.” Derek explains.

 

“Wait, what? Did you-” Stiles looks around his room and images of all the possibilities flash through his mind. “Did you wank in here?”

 

Derek looks off to the side towards Stiles' bed and realization dawns upon the human.

 

“You wanked on my bed.”

 

“I cleaned up after myself,” Derek repeats with an unapologetic tone.

 

“Show me,” Stiles instructs, head tilting towards his bed while his eyes stay locked on Derek's face.

 

“Show you?” Derek asks as he returns his eyes to meet Stiles' gaze.

 

“You wanna convince me and charm me and court me and whatever not, right?” it's rhetoric but Derek nods so Stiles continues. “Start by getting on my bed and showing me what you did to get your scent all over the place,” Stiles utters with lust clear in his tone.


End file.
